


Mirror

by ljunattainable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never get used to this, this sensation of both being the one doing and the one being done to at <i>exactly</i> the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XIV prompts: established, mutual

“Seriously, Cas, again?” Jimmy moves his hand down to gently stroke their palm against the velvety soft skin of their erect penis and Castiel hisses through teeth clenched tightly together. “Third time so far this week,” Jimmy huffs out in a gasp as he makes an O with his forefinger and thumb and slides it slowly, languidly up and down over the ridge of their cock, stroking and spreading, in passing, the small bead of pre-cum he finds there. He will never get used to this, this sensation of both being the one doing and the one being done to at exactly the same time. He’s never known a feeling like it. 

“What was it this time?” Jimmy asks, concentrating on the sensation of Castiel flicking their right thumb idly over the hard bud of their left nipple.

“Dean was looking at pornography,” Castiel responds, breathing fast and shallow as Jimmy moves their left hand down to cup and squeeze lightly at their balls.

Castiel turns their eyes towards the ceiling and the mirror that’s been stuck up there, above the bed.

“Nice touch,” says Jimmy appreciatively, gazing at their reflection where they lay on their back on top of the covers, completely naked, legs slightly apart, cock hard and red arching up onto their belly, their skin starting to flush a deeper shade of pink and their hands stroking almost reverentially over their sensitive flesh. 

Jimmy watches as he guides their left hand even lower, a finger teasing briefly between their ass cheeks, before Castiel brings their hand back up and wraps it in a tight fist around their cock and gives it three lazy pulls.

“Did Dean see you?” Jimmy bucks a little into their fist.

“No.” The word stretches out like an ache as their cock is gripped in its entirety by warm, tight fingers as Jimmy brings their right hand down to join its twin.

“What was he doing?”

“He had one hand tight round his cock...”

“Like this?” Jimmy asks squeezing the flesh.

“Higher,” gasps Castiel. Castiel moves their left hand out of the way, to lay it on their chest and Jimmy slides their other hand higher up their cock towards the head.

“Like this?”

“yes…”

“What else?”

“…he had a finger in his ass…”

“Only one, Cas? We can do better than that, can’t we?” Castiel nods. 

Soft wet slurping sounds fill the silences in the room as Castiel takes three fingers into their mouth, sucking and slicking at the long, narrow digits, coating them in sloppy saliva. Jimmy raises their knees and spreads their legs and watches in the mirror as Castiel brings their hand down between their cheeks and teases at the ring of muscle before pushing one finger in to just the right depth with just the right amount of pressure to tread that thin line between not enough and too much.

Jimmy’s control of their hand round their cock becomes erratic as Castiel works and teases and stretches inside them, before adding a second finger.

“Fuck, Cas,” Jimmy smiles as he settles them back into a steady rhythm, “you get better at this every time.”

“Thank you,” Castiel murmurs through increasingly ragged breaths, curling his fingers to prove Jimmy’s point, stroking against their prostate, causing them both to arch their back involuntarily at the same time, and making Jimmy stop stroking their cock and grip hard near the base preventing an early end to today’s event with willpower and a low, deep groan.

Castiel puts a third finger in and writhes and trembles against the amazing sensation of both filling and being full. Jimmy moves with him, feeling it too. It feels incredible, as if there’s more than one body and two minds in the bed; as if they are more than the sum of their parts.

Jimmy brings their knees up higher, almost doubling over, towards their chest. The muscles are tense and shaking and their thigh slides a little against the sweat-slick skin on their torso. With the new position, Castiel manages to push their fingers in that little bit further, curling and rubbing against their prostate. Castiel’s gasping in Enochian while Jimmy curses in English, every other word uttered a different language. 

Castiel mentally nudges at Jimmy to move their hand to stroke their cock again and Jimmy picks up the message, watching in the mirror over the bed as he pulls fast and hard, sliding fingers over the slippery head, wiping the pre-cum down the length of their shaft. 

He pulls their knees back further into their chest so he can see in the mirror where Castiel has their fingers buried between their ass cheeks, and he opens their knees wider and watches their hand working their cock. He has almost no warning of the orgasm before it hits with a curl of their fingers inside them from Castiel and a corresponding twist of their fist at the head of their cock from Jimmy. 

Their cock tightens and jumps, jerking in their hand, spurting cum over their belly and chest and as high as their chin as Jimmy screams out a wordless moan at the same time as Castiel unwittingly tries to suck in a breath and hold it.

Jimmy slips their fingers from their ass and lowers their legs as Castiel lays breathy and unmoving. He works the last of their orgasm with long slow strokes of their cock, squeezing out the final dribbles of cum, and breathes deep and ragged in sync with Castiel until they become too sensitive to touch and he stops, laying both hands on their chest, sated.

“Jimmy…”

Jimmy curves their lips into an easy smile. “Yeah, Cas. See you next time.”

-END-


End file.
